A Simple Prank
by Metal.Kirby
Summary: ONESHOT: Green Oak plays a prank on an unsuspecting random trainer while they battle.


**A Simple Prank, a Pokemon fanfiction  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Characters and likeness belong to their original copyrighted owners. No infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>You know, my reputation precedes me. There was a running joke on some internet forums about me. It was something like;<p>

"You just traveled through a cave. You're Pokemon are weak, you've used up all of your medical supplies. You're literally seconds away from the Pokemon Center when… guess who just tackled you down. Green Motherfriggin' Oak."

And to be fair, that actually did happen. I scouted out an area where lots of trainers came and went. And then I waited. When I saw a trainer, I waited for him to get close before I stopped him dead in his tracks and challenged him to a battle. He was a little kid, and I thrashed him because his Staryu was already beaten up by countless Zubat and Geodude in the caves.

That sort of thing was fun. But now I've found a more enjoyable task. Filling people's minds with f*ck. I found a trainer willing to battle. He was just an average trainer. And then I proceeded to screw with his head.

"Let's go Pidgeotto!" the trainer called out. Pidgeotto went high into the air.

Hmm, a flying type?

"Alright, let's go Caterpie!" I watched the trainer smirk, expecting to see a weak bug, I actually sent out my Jolteon.

"What the?" the trainer said, seeing my electric Eeveelution. "That's not a Caterpie!"

"Oh, but it is!" I lied. "I nicknamed this guy Caterpie when he was a little Eevee."

"Ugh, whatever. Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack."

"Fire Blast!" I ordered. Jolteon quickly sent a Thunderbolt at the Pidgeotto, knocking it out of the sky. It didn't even have a chance to start attacking yet.

"Fire Blast?" the trainer stared at me like I was crazy. He recalled his fainted Pidgeotto and sent out a Graveler.

"Alright now use Fly!" I commanded, hearing a 'WHAT?' from the opposing trainer.

Jolteon's claws started slashing away at the ground, digging rapidly. The electric-type began burrowing underneath the ground, completely out of sight.

"Use Earthquake Graveler!"

Tsk tsk. I tutted, "Launch him into the sky with a Hydro Pump!" I babbled nonsense again. As Graveler began to pound its fists on the ground, Jolteon attacked from directly underneath, causing him to roll backwards. Jolteon then proceeded to attack at Graveler's feet, launching upwards with a Hyper Beam. Graveler was blasted into the air by the direct energy attack and landed with a deafening thump.

"Ah, no! Graveler!"

"Now use Hypnosis!" Jolteon, now having to recover from expelling that Hyper Beam attack, stared at Graveler with angry eyes. Now it was concentrating heavily, as if I ordered for it to Focus Energy. It body released small, staticky bursts which grazed across the surface of the ground. Jolteon's eyes became a jet blue, carefully scrutinizing the rocky giant.

"What the? Hey, that's cheating!" the trainer yelled. No it wasn't. "Jolteon doesn't know Hypnosis!"

Of course he doesn't, idiot. You're too busy complaining about it that you didn't notice your Graveler never fell asleep. "Take it down with Steel Wing!" The yellow Pin Pokemon started charging up and charged directly at the Graveler with a Volt Tackle. "Jolt! Jolt! Jolt-Jolt-Jolt-Jolt-Jo-Jo-JO-JOLT!"

Blue lightning encased Jolteon's body as it ripped through the ground towards Graveler and struck with a direct hit. Graveler spherical body caused it to roll away, striking a tree just outside of the battlefield. It was knocked out.

I found my opponent's reactions rather amusing. His eyes were a mix of confusion and anger. I gave a small chuckle.

Nothing I was doing was illegal in terms of the Official Pokemon League Battle Rules. I was allowed to nickname my Pokemon. I was allowed to order my Pokemon to attack. There wasn't anything against teaching your Pokemon to attack while calling out a differently named move. What I was doing, it wasn't cheating. Sure it might be strange and confusing, but I was just being smart. If I had to suddenly send out my Pokemon on the fly, I'd be giving my opponent valuable information. If I suddenly yelled out 'Go Jolteon!', they would plan accordingly. Likewise, with attack names, if I yelled out "Thunderbolt!", my opponent could use that information and attempt to counter the move. No, my little prank actually had some merit to it. Add to the fact that my opposing trainer gets confused while I mess with his little head, I actually create a psychological advantage and then get to kick his ass.

If I may say so? I was a f*cking genius for thinking this up!

"Graveler… return." The trainer glared at me. "Go Vileplume! Use Solar Beam!"

"Caterpie, take him down with Rock Throw!" I ordered. Jolteon launched a bunch of spiky pins towards the oversized Mushroom Pokemon – a Pin Missile attack – at Vileplumes feet. Vileplume carefully dodged them, its attention diverted from its trainer's orders. "Bonemerang!" The electric type growled, leaping high into the air. It came hurtling down and struck Vileplume's head with a nasty Headbutt.

"Stop cheating!" the trainer boy barked at me. "Vileplume, use Sleep Powder!"

"Caterpie, use Gust!" Jolteon swept dirt and sand into Vileplume's eyes with a Sand-Attack, causing it to fall backwards and release its sleeping spores directly towards its trainer.

"Hey thaat's no-nooo..." the trainer slumped to the ground, eyes shut tightly. He began snoring away while his Vileplume scrambled to its owner and tried to wake him up.

"Too easy." I just walked away, not even bothering to collect any of my earnings from the battle. I already got my payment of mind-blowing hilarity today, so I recalled my Jolteon and began searching for another victim to pick on.

Oh man, I couldn't wait to battle Red with this tactic… he'd probably get so confused that I'd kick his sorry little ass.


End file.
